


coffee and blueberry muffins

by bbubbleddae



Series: moon and stars; exo ship oneshot series [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/pseuds/bbubbleddae
Summary: jongin has been crushing on the new college professor that comes to his coffee shop every morning. the last thing he expects is him to ask him out.





	coffee and blueberry muffins

**Author's Note:**

> wow i can't say enough how terribly sorry i am that this is late and that this might not be my best sighs. i know it's going to be left hanging, and i plan to write a sequel sometime soon!! c: 
> 
> i just thought i better have it now, than not at all. again, i'm sorry for the inconvenience and i hope you at least enjoy the fluffy times !!

“He might be gay.”

“In what world would a guy like him be gay?”

Jongdae shrugs, a smirk on his face and his back to the counter. “I thought you didn't like others assuming you're straight.”

Jongin flushes red at that, hiding his face in his hands. “Shut up, okay,” Jongin mumbles into his hands. “I don’t care about what I don’t like, he’s too perfect to be gay.”

“So are you.”

“Stop,” Jongin scowls, then punches Jongdae in the arm.

A laugh reverberates in Jongdae’s chest, and he goes back to the work schedule in front of him. “Just say hi. If he's not gay, it doesn't mean he’s exactly straight either.”

Jongin still blushes and tries to focus himself back to work. There aren’t customers waiting really, so now he’s cleaning up a little to wait for the next person that decides to order a coffee or something along those lines. He tries to control himself from looking beyond the counter, and yet, he looks again. He can’t help it.

There’s a man that comes in every morning, and he has always attracted Jongin’s attention. His name is Kyungsoo (Jongin knows from writing it on his plastic cup every morning). Besides that fact, Jongin doesn’t know much about him. He’s shorter than Jongin, about the height of Jongdae, but his presence gives a stronger aura. His black hair is almost always up, showing off his forehead and thick eyebrows. His eyes and mouth were the most surprising things to Jongin, deeming innocence with their doe eyed and heart shape, yet his gaze says otherwise to Jongin.

Anyone would gape at Kyungsoo. He has that kind of contrasting face that many would find attractive, and Jongin is no different. Well… except that it’s probably super creepy that Jongin will quite literally lean over the counter, and stare the whole time Kyungsoo is drinking the coffee and blueberry muffin given.

Jongin can’t place why, but Kyungsoo feels… different today. Jongin has even more goosebumps forming on his skin, every time Kyungsoo even remotely turns his head in Jongin’s direction. He will turn his head away every time, and pretend to be working, in which Minseok snorts at.

God, I feel like I’m in high school all over again.

 

 

✫　✧ ˚ . 　* 　✷ ˚ ✫

 

 

The next day, Jongin comes into the café in a bit of a miserable, tired mood, not necessarily wanting to work. He is opening shop alone, and Jongdae doesn't come in until after the first hour, meaning no baked goods until eleven, and they're bringing in a new employee today, which means training. Not exactly the right day to be miserable.

He unlocks the back door, and walks inside, sliding his coat off. Jongin hangs it in the office, and begins turning lights on. There isn’t too much to set up, just making sure the café has enough of everything in case he needs to tell anyone they're out of something. Once he’s got that covered, he washes his hands and ties his black apron around his waist, over his baby pink sweater. He goes to unlock the front door too, and turns the open/closed sign over.

It’s an hour of scribbling names on cups, mixing drinks, hot and cold, yelling out the next order he finishes, and continuing with the ones after. People come in steadily, at most five at the same time. He isn’t too worried, it is Wednesday, and those days aren't particularly busy for Jongdae’s and Jongin’s café. Usually it's Friday through Monday that they're at their absolute busiest.

“Have a nice day!” Jongin says to the last woman, who smiles and waves goodbye before exiting.

Jongin scrambles to clean up a little bit before the next person comes in. Yet, he is not fast enough, as the little bell at the front jingles.

He continues wiping the counters down, and without looking up, says, “I’ll be right with you.”

“Ah, no rush, I’m earlier than usual.”

Jongin immediately recognizes that voice. It gives him chills. He lifts his head, and his face and ears go warm. It’s Kyungsoo, wearing his black coat, maroon scarf, and his hands in his pockets. He looks especially glowing today, as always, with that heart catching smile of his. Jongin looks back down and finishes as fast as he can. He asks what Kyungsoo would want — which, he knows well besides the blueberry muffin that isn't yet made.

“A large coffee, double cream, no sugar.” Kyungsoo says, briefly looking forward to see if anyone was around besides Jongin. “You guys not baking today?” He gives Jongin the right amount of money, and puts his hands back in his pockets.

“A-ah, Jongdae-hyung isn't coming for another thirty minutes,” Jongin responds, scribbling Kyungsoo’s name on the cup and pouring the coffee into it. “H-he takes care of the baking, I can’t be trusted in that.” Jongin laughs awkwardly.

Kyungsoo hums. “Mind if I wait a while then? I was gonna get—”

“A blueberry muffin,” Jongin says unconsciously. And his face goes beet red again. You dumbass! “I-I-I mean, I re-recognize you, you come in everyday and get the same things an-and—” Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

Kyungsoo does the very thing Jongin least expects. He grins, and laughs. “Don't worry about it, okay?”

Jongin, blushing madly, finishes the order, puts the lid on, and hands it out.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo takes it with another smile, and looks at Jongin for a moment longer than Jongin can handle.

The air in the room thickens and warms. Jongin can almost feel Kyungsoo’s eyes on him — to which, he doesn't know why. He gets back to work, taking care of the next customers with a hopefully bright, unfaltering smile. It goes on like that, with Jongin’s heart beating fast with Kyungsoo at the table closest to the counter, and he is definitely looking at him right now. Jongin tries hard not to stutter when he is taking orders, and doesn't let his smile waver.

From the back, Jongin hears the door open and a yell from Jongdae, “I’m starting the baking now! Won't be too long!”

At that, Jongin sighs in relief. There have been a few agitated customers because Jongdae hadn't come in yet, plus Kyungsoo is just waiting on a blueberry muffin now. He feels a little more at ease.

Around 11:30, Jongdae is bringing out fresh muffins out, and instantly smirks at Jongin when he sees Kyungsoo. Jongin, by accident, makes eye contact with Kyungsoo to avoid Jongdae’s incessant mental teasing. It’s just a glance, but it still has Jongin’s heart racing and his knees like jelly. Kyungsoo smiles softly — at Jongin — and stands again. He hands Jongin one folded dollar for the muffin, which Jongin takes and puts the muffin in a small bag, handing it out to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo thanks him again, and leaves with a smile and, “I’ll see you soon,” that Jongin has never heard him say before exiting the café.

Jongin was so dazed, he had forgotten to put the dollar in the cash register. So he unfolds it, and as he is about to put it inside, a sliver of white paper falls. Jongin furrows his eyebrows, quickly slides the dollar in and shuts the register. He picks the said piece of paper from the floor, unfolds that too, and gasps.

call me? xxx-xxx-xxxx  
-Do Kyungsoo

If his heart wasn't beating so hard and loud in his ears earlier, then it sure as hell is now. Jongin tries hard to repress a squeal, biting his lip and letting a smile take over his face.

 

 

✫　✧ ˚ . 　* 　✷ ˚ ✫

 

 

“He gave you his number?!”

Jongin is still smiling and blushing pomegranate, with the little piece of paper in his hands. Jongin cannot seem to fathom where he is or why this is happening or in what world this could happen to him. Jongin is merely an employee at a tiny café, and Kyungsoo… well, he seems like so much more than just a man that comes in every morning for coffee and a muffin. Handsome, probably well off by the looks of it, and a definite kindness was shown this morning.

Jongdae’s lips turn up into somewhere along the lines between a smile and a smirk, and he ruffles Jongin’s hair. “You see? I told you! He’s definitely gay.”

“I guess…”

“You guess?”

Jongin blushes more, eyes fixated on Kyungsoo’s handwriting.

Jongdae squeezes his arm. “Go.”

Jongin looks up at Jongdae, frowning. “No, I—”

“Just go, Jong. Yeollie is going to be here soon, and the trainee, we’ll be fine.”

Jongin instantly hugs his best friend, thanking him about a thousand times, before bolting to grab his navy blue coat and white scarf. Once he’s outside, he takes out his phone and the number slowly, hands trembling. His pulse pounds against his ears, and he bites his lip as he punches the digits into his phone. When he’s done that, he pockets the paper again. His thumb shakes over the call button.

Relax.

No, fuck, I’m about to call the guy I’ve been swooning over, how can I relax?

Jongin shakes his head, takes in and releases deep breaths, and presses it quickly, holding his cell to his ear. He leans against the brick wall next to the back door. He hears it begin to ring, and his heart beats faster.

It takes everything in him to not hang up. He breathes again, a white cloud emitting from his lips.

The ring stops. “Hello?”

Holy shit, his voice sounds even better than this morning.

“U-uhm,” Jongin swallows. “This is Jongin, from Kim Café? You gave me your number—”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I know,” he says. “I didn’t think you would call, honestly.”

A tiny smile splits on Jongin’s face. “I didn't think you would give me your phone number.”

“Well, aren't we both full of surprises?”

Jongin can't help but giggle at that. “I guess so.”

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo continues. “What are you doing right now?”

“Uh, I just got off work, actually.”

“Hmm, perfect timing, I’m on my lunch break in a few. Do you want to meet up somewhere?”

Jongin’s chest leaps. “S-sure, uhm, where?”

Another chuckle has Jongin’s face warm and red. “Where are you now?”

“Just outside my work—”

“Oh, I’m driving by now, I’ll pick you up.”

“Ah, you don't have to!”

“But I want to. I’m outside the entrance right now. Silver car.”

The line drops, and Jongin takes his phone away from his ear. Fuck. I’m not ready for this.

Quickly, Jongin emerges from the back, and sees a silver car where Kyungsoo said it was. With haste, he walks over to it, and suddenly, Kyungsoo is stepping out. Jongin stops, and stares. He’s even more handsome in daylight. Kyungsoo comes around to stand in front of Jongin, and he smiles.

“You're cute without your usual uniform.”

Oh my fucking god.

Jongin blushes and his eyes revert at the ground, unsure of how to respond to that. Warm skin touches his hand. Jongin glances up again, chest pounding. Kyungsoo gently pulls Jongin’s hand.

“Come with me. I wanna take you somewhere.”

Jongin smiles, nods, and lets Kyungsoo lead him to his car.

Once Kyungsoo is driving, Jongin can’t find it in himself to sit still. It isn't too awkward, but Jongin has no idea what to say, and maybe Kyungsoo doesn't know either.

That idea is chucked out the window because Kyungsoo finally speaks.

“How old are you, Jongin?”

“T-twenty-five. I’ll be twenty-six in January.”

Kyungsoo gives him a side look a moment, smiles, then focuses back on driving. “How long have you been working at Kim Café?”

Jongin licks his lips, clutching the hem his coat sleeves. “Since it was founded. I’m a co-owner.”

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yeah. Jongdae-hyung is my best friend, we made it together.”

Kyungsoo comes to a stoplight, and turns his head toward Jongin. “That’s amazing.”

Jongin smiles shyly. “Thank you.” Kyungsoo starts driving again, and Jongin asks, “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You know, how old are you, what do you do for a living?”

Kyungsoo hums. “Twenty-six, my birthday is in January too. I’m a new college professor in music and drama.”

Jongin’s eyes bulge. Yup, Jongin wasn’t wrong about him being well off.

Kyungsoo side looks him again, and chortles. “What?”

“It’s just… you saying me co-owning a little café is amazing, and you basically have a much more impressive job compared to me...” You’re messing up, Jongin, stop.

“No, really, Jongin, I think it’s amazing that you founded a café. And you’ve been there for, what, 4 years? That’s pretty amazing if you ask me. And you both manage it on your own.” Kyungsoo glances at him before making a turn. “I’m just a teacher, Jongin.”

“College professor. You’re lucky to have such a job.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “If you say so.”

The car finally turns into a parking lot Jongin doesn’t recognize.

“Where is this?”

“My mom’s restaurant,” Kyungsoo smiles fondly and parks the car. “I told her I would visit today.”

Heat rises in Jongin’s face, once again. This is the first time he and Kyungsoo have ever spoken, for real, and he’s meeting Kyungsoo’s mother? His chest pounds, yet again. Kyungsoo gets out of the car, but Jongin remains, eyes cast in his lap.

Then, his side opens, and Kyungsoo stands there with a broad smile.

“Don't worry about it, she’s fun. The food’s good too.”

At food, Jongin’s stomach rumbles. Loud enough that Jongin blushes and Kyungsoo laughs.

 

 

✫　✧ ˚ . 　* 　✷ ˚ ✫

 

 

Turns out, Kyungsoo’s mother isn’t working today. Kyungsoo had put on a terribly cute pout, only for a few seconds, then asked the hostess to seat them anyway.

The restaurant is cozy, warm-colored, decorated in an autumn and winter theme, with dim lights and ivory table cloths. The menu has a nice selection, between different European and American dishes.

Lunch goes by quickly, with small conversation that Jongin can’t help but be endeared by. Kyungsoo has a nice, heart-shaped smile anytime Jongin says something awkward (or supposedly cute to Kyungsoo). It makes Jongin blush more, and he swears on his life he has never blushed this much in three to five hours. Kyungsoo seems to have that effect on him, between his low chuckle, his smile, his voice. Jongin doesn't know how he has survived until now. He would have fainted on the spot hours ago if he wasn't concerned about embarrassing himself in front of Kyungsoo.

He learns, in the short time they're eating together, Kyungsoo was a musical prodigy, and that’s why he was able to get the job he has at such a young age.

Jongin asked why Kyungsoo didn't make a name for himself. Kyungsoo had shrugged and responded, “Fame doesn't suit me. Teaching works better.”

Any other person would have said it didn't work out, or something like that. That they wanted to, and tried to, and failed. They would have been selfish and depressed over it. But not Kyungsoo. He wasn't interested in the fame. Jongin likes that, a lot.

When Kyungsoo checks his watch, his mouth makes a tiny ‘O’ shape. “I better get going, my next class is in half an hour.”

Jongin reddens. “Oh my god, did I keep you? I’m so so—”

“No, no,” Kyungsoo stands, slipping back into his coat. “Don't worry about it, Jongin, I invited you, remember?”

“A-ah…” Jongin gets back on his feet too, putting his own coat and scarf on.

“You want a ride? I can drive you back to Kim Café if you want.”

Jongin blinks, ogling at Kyungsoo. “Uhm, sure, I guess? I don't want to be the reason you're running late though.”

“You're so stubborn,” Kyungsoo grabs a hold of Jongin’s hand, mouth quirked in the same grin. “I’m a college professor. They’ll be there, but they wait for me, if it really comes to that.”

Jongin peers down at their joined hands, and notes the contrast between their skin tones — Kyungsoo’s is paler, not exactly porcelain white albeit, and Jongin’s is a caramel hue. He doesn't understand why, but the difference warms Jongin. Coffee and cream. That's what he's reminded of.

Kyungsoo tugs on his hand slightly. “Come on, I’ll drive you there anyway, okay?”

The drive back is filled with a perfect silence that Jongin would have never thought was possible. And when Kyungsoo parks in front of the café, he simpers shyly while Jongin says a proper goodbye and exits the vehicle.

His chest has never felt so whole.

 

 

✫　✧ ˚ . 　* 　✷ ˚ ✫

 

 

The following morning, Jongin comes into work with a huge grin on his face, and a skip in his step. Jongdae came in early, as he wanted to start preparing for the upcoming weekend and how they'll definitely be busier than the usual.

“You're awfully chipper, aren't you?” Jongdae remarks as Jongin walks past the ovens, which Jongdae is putting a tray of chocolate chip muffins in, and taking another tray of croissants out.

Jongin turns on the faucet, shrugging. “You think?”

Jongdae walks up to him, leaning against the wall. “Did you call him?” The heat rising in his cheeks and stupid smile on Jongin’s face is more than enough for Jongdae to put two and two together. “Oh my god, you did! Details, I need details, Kim!”

Jongin finishes washing his hands, unable to wipe the smile off his lips. “Later.”

“Oh, come on, I wanna know now.”

“When he leaves today, I’ll tell you then,” Jongin suggests, while he begins brewing coffee.

Just then, the door opens and the bell chimes, that has Jongin gazing up. However, much to his dismay, it's another customer, not Kyungsoo. Though, he knows Kyungsoo never fails to come in and buy the same things everyday, so he isn't worried about not seeing him today.

He takes care of the woman that came in — who looked at Jongin with a slightly sultry gaze. It may annoy Jongin to no end when girls look at him that way, but his spirits are lifted today and he chooses to brush it off with a cheery smile. A few other customers come in, all not Kyungsoo yet, and luckily all leave content.

Eleven rolls around, and finally, the door chimes with Kyungsoo walking in. His hair is actually down today, falling a little past his eyebrows, and he wears glasses. He waits at the end of the line like a good citizen — which Jongin even swoons over that — scrolling on his cell, before the line shortens, and he is next and can fully see Jongin working diligently. He offers a bright smile and a wave to the said barista, and Jongin blushes in response, biting his lip. All he can think is shit, Kyungsoo looks especially dazzling today, and now he isn't sure how he’s going to keep his composure.

He gives the drink he was making for the customer before Kyungsoo out, and Kyungsoo comes up to the counter, briefly glancing behind him, seeing no one there, and leaning over the counter.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo says.

The very simple word makes Jongin fidgety, and his heart race hard against his rib cage. “Hi,” is all he can say for the moment, unable to contain a smile. “Usual?”

Kyungsoo hums in approval, putting out the right amount of cash.

“Ah ah ah!” Jongdae comes out from the small space with all the baked goods. “Give him a discount.”

Jongin blinks. Then turns almost completely red. “HYUNG!”

Jongdae cackles. “Have fun!” And he goes back to doing what he was originally.

Kyungsoo blinks twice. “Uh, why the discount?” he asks awkwardly.

“It’s nothing,” Jongin sighs, grabbing the muffin and capping Kyungsoo’s cup of coffee. He takes the money and gives half the amount back to Kyungsoo, then putting the other amount in the register.

Kyungsoo shrugs, pocketing the cash, and still leaning on the counter. He smiles, then, “You want to meet me for lunch later?”

“Yes!” Jongin blurts. “I-I mean… uhm,” he stops himself before he can say anything that might embarrass the shit out of him.

Kyungsoo fucking chuckles, again, further embarrassing Jongin. “You're really adorable, you know that?”

Fuck, I’m really not going to be able to keep it together today.

“Th-thanks…”

“You can pick where you want to go today. Call me when you're out, okay?”

Jongin nods bashfully. He sets the coffee and muffin in front of Kyungsoo, which the male takes gladly and leaves with another wave (both to Jongin and Jongdae).

As soon as the door closes, Jongdae comes back with the last batch of goods, before, “Okay, spill it now!”

It alarms Jongin at first, but then he shrugs with a much more relaxed smile now. “Nothing to tell. We had lunch yesterday, and we’re going again today.”

“Kim Jongin,” Jongdae huffs, pulling on Jongin’s ear hard. Jongin yelps, Owowowowow! “You can't keep all the gory details away from me, I’m your best friend for god’s sake! What'd you talk about? What's he like? Does he like you? Why did he—”

“Ah, okay okay!”

Jongdae releases Jongin’s ear, hands on his hips. “So?”

Jongin rubs his reddening ear, whimpering slightly. He smiles again, then, looking down at his shoes instead of meeting Jongdae’s eyes. “He’s really… gentlemanly. And sweet.”

“And?” Jongdae pries.

“He’s only a year older than me, and a college professor.”

“What the fuck.”

“I know.”

 

 

✫　✧ ˚ . 　* 　✷ ˚ ✫

 

 

Later, the shop has finally calmed from a huge rush, and Chanyeol had came in earlier to save their asses. Jongin leans on the counter, letting out an exhale of relief and stretching his back.

“You gonna call him or what?” Jongdae’s voice penetrates in Jongin’s ears.

It catches Jongin’s attention immediately and he panics, taking out his phone and searching for Kyungsoo’s contact. Shit. His lunch break might be almost over and—

His phone rings, right then. It’s the said contact he was searching for, making Jongin jump and a tiny squeal emit from his throat. He gets a stare from Chanyeol, which Jongdae hits Chanyeol in the arm, glaring at him.

Jongin receives a nod from Jongdae, and he runs to the stockroom, sliding his finger over the screen and finally holding it up to his ear.

“H-hi, uhm…”

“Did you forget to call me?”

Jongin reddens. “I-i-it got busy—”

“Hey, hey, it's alright, I’m messing with you. Work happens.”

The smile Jongin hears in Kyungsoo’s voice makes his heart stutter a few times over. He sighs with relief. “I thought you were upset with me…”

“Don't worry,” Kyungsoo says reassuringly. “However, I think meeting for dinner can make up for it.”

Jongin shivers. “Uhm, okay. I can do that.”

“Send me your address, I’ll pick you up?”

Jongin hums, swallowing. “See you soon then.”

The line drops, and Jongin squats. He sighs to relax himself, letting his hand fall from his ear. He had really thought Kyungsoo was upset with him, and now they're going out tonight.

Oh shit.

He stands, and rushes to Jongdae, who is talking with the new trainee, Sehun. He grabs Jongdae by the arms, alarming the elder man.

“You have to help me.”

Jongdae crooks an eyebrow. “With what exactly?”

Sehun gives Jongin a weird look.

“K-Kyungsoo asked me out, on a real date,” Jongin whispers, nervously, avoiding Sehun’s judging gaze.

Jongdae’s mouth forms in an ‘O’ shape. “Really?” Jongin nods in response. “Then gladly, I’ll help you, child.” He pinches Jongin’s cheek, and turns to go to Chanyeol. “You're in charge.”

Chanyeol flushes red. “What?”

He kisses Chanyeol’s cheek. “I’ll explain later.”

With that, Jongdae drags Jongin out of the café and out to his car.

The drive is full of excitement — mostly from Jongdae, because Jongin might finally be getting laid. Jongin is only filled with nervousness, yet overjoyed. He hasn't been on a real date in a long time, and he isn't entirely sure how it's going to go (which makes him nervous more than anything).

When they arrive at Jongin’s apartment complex, Jongin quickly texts Kyungsoo his address (before he forgets that as well). Jongdae is almost skipping to Jongin’s place, and Jongin tries to keep up with him.

“I’m raiding your closet!” Jongdae exclaims, slipping his shoes and coat off.

Jongin inwardly panics, rushing after his best friend. “Don't make a mess, I actually managed to clean my room.”

Jongdae scoffs. “You cleaned your room, I’ll believe it when i see it.”

After an hour (hell, even two hours), of going through Jongin’s closet and practically rejecting every outfit Jongdae put together, Jongin finally kicked Jongdae out of his bedroom. He was picking things out that either 1.) definitely weren't him and/or 2.) possibly not appropriate for wherever they could be going. Soon, Jongin settles with modesty tight, black jeans, a cream colored sweater, and a navy knit beanie. When he’s dressed, he lets out an exhausted sigh, and walks out of his room.

Jongdae is leaning against the wall when Jongin appears. Jongin gives him a glare, and Jongdae grins sheepishly, giving two thumbs up.

 

 

✫　✧ ˚ . 　* 　✷ ˚ ✫

 

 

“Did you pick a place?” asks Kyungsoo as soon as he is on the road, a slight smile on his face.

Jongin tenses. “Uh, I–” he stops himself before he says something really stupid. No, he didn't decide, trying to pick out his clothes with Jongdae was so tiring, he didn't even think about it.

Kyungsoo sighs dramatically. “Ah what to do with you? Simply too cute for your own good.”

Jongin melts right on the spot. Oh my god. His blushes and covers his face, unbelievably embarrassed.

He feels warm skin touch his hand and pull it away from Jongin’s face. Jongin peeks over with a tiny pout forming on his lips. Kyungsoo grins and brings their hands down in between the seats. He holds their hands securely, making Jongin’s heart skip.

“Don't worry about it,” Kyungsoo says. “My friends own a nice restaurant. They're also kind of dying to meet you.”

Jongin bites his lip. “You’ve already told them about me?”

“Well, one would have my head if I didn't,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless.

Jongin smiles too, and looks out, watching the road as Kyungsoo continues driving.

Eventually, Kyungsoo drives up to the restaurant and finds an empty parking spot. He reluctantly releases Jongin’s hand from his hold and exits the car. Jongin goes to unstrap himself and leave as well, but Kyungsoo comes around fast enough to open his door again. Kyungsoo offers a tiny, soft simper, and extends his hand to Jongin. Jongin accepts it with a shy gripe blushing, as Kyungsoo pulls him out gently and Jongin closes the door.

Inside, it's buzzing with waiters and waitresses, and people at tables and the bar. It's very casual, with dim lighting and simply designed tables and dark, hardwood floors. The hostess greets them with a smile.

“Two?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Yes, and are Baekhyun or Yixing here tonight?”

“Both of them, actually,” she grabs two menus. “This way, please.”

The hostess starts over to one of the back tables, and sets their menus across from one another. “Should I bring the owners out?”

“Whenever they aren't busy, yes please.”

With that, she walks off, and Jongin takes his coat and scarf off, hanging it on the back of his chair. The two sit and begin looking over their menus.

Not much longer later, they're ordering their meals, and for a moment, Jongin stares at Kyungsoo as he tells the waiter his order. In that moment, he wonders, what makes Kyungsoo interested in Jongin? As far as he's concerned, Jongin is no one special, just a coffee shop owner, who lives his life peacefully, and as a single male for four years now.

Jongin’s chest wrenches at the thought of him.

He tries not to let his emotions overcome him — this is the first date Jongin has been on in a long time, at least not since his very last one with someone he misses dearly. He shouldn't be upset. He shouldn't feel like crying. Kyungsoo shouldn't remind Jongin of him. No.

The waiter eventually leaves, and Kyungsoo glances at him with a remaining gentle smile lining his lips. Albeit, it fades quickly, and his eyebrows furrow.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks, reaching over the table and placing his hand atop of Jongin’s.

Jongin tenses, blinks once, twice, and realizes that his eyes had already filled with tears he didn't want. Jongin wants to pull his hand away, but he finds Kyungsoo’s hand is warm and comforting and he really doesn't want to, deep down.

“Y-yeah,” Jongin lifts his free hand, wiping his eyes and smiling dryly.

Kyungsoo tightens his lips. “You can trust me, Jongin. Anytime.”

The words warm Jongin, but his chest still clenches and aches, and he tries — really tries — not to let the lump on his throat catch his breath. Jongin bites his lip, looking down at the tablecloth.

Before Jongin can even process it: “Why do you have so much interest in me?” he blurts.

Kyungsoo’s eyes soften even more so than they were, and he nibbles on his lip briefly. “Why do you ask?”

“I just… I don't see how anyone — anyone like you — could be possibly even remotely interested in me. I’m not special.”

A sigh comes from Kyungsoo, a sigh that worries Jongin. He imagines Kyungsoo retracting his hand and walking away, but instead, Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s hand, with both of his. He squeezes it, and Jongin feels his heart beat a little faster.

“In my eyes, you are something special, Jongin,” Kyungsoo says quietly. He smiles again, and once more, Jongin melts. “Maybe you don't see yourself, but others do. You have a kind heart, and adorable personality, I don't see why no one has tried to steal your heart yet.”

Jongin blushes, and stares at their hands, biting his lip.

“I think,” Kyungsoo continues, and Jongin looks back up, and sees nothing but eyes full of adoration, “I’m pretty lucky to have the opportunity to try and steal it then.”

Jongin thinks he might implode if Kyungsoo keeps going. He breathes shakily, tongue peeking from his lips.

“You really mean that?”

Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s hand a little tighter, but not too much to hurt. It’s… secure, loving. “I do.”

“Christ…” Jongin mutters, trying to resist a smile. “I just never thought… you would even—” Jongin stops himself, suddenly frowning.

“What's the matter?” Kyungsoo queries.

“It's just,” Jongin inhales. “I’m scared.”

“Why do you say that?”

Jongin tries to avoid Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I’m scared of becoming too attached, of… my partner getting hurt, and leaving me.” Jongin bites the inside of his cheek. He looks at Kyungsoo again, and sees his eyes urging him to continue. “I’m scared because the last person I was with…” Tears fill in Jongin’s eyes. “H-he died. In an accident. A-and it's my fault,” Jongin cries now, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand slowly. “I-I-I should have been th-there. I should have been there to t-tell him to watch out, and he…” Jongin covers his face, exhaling. The tears have fallen, and he's poured himself out there.

He wonders if Kyungsoo will leave now. He probably doesn't want to spend his time with a person that loves someone dead still, and is quite possibly possessive and overprotective. Who would want that? Not someone like Kyungsoo. Definitely not.

Warm skin pries Jongin’s hands from his face. Jongin blinks, and his breath hitches slightly when he sees Kyungsoo standing in front of him this time, with sorrow in his eyes. Then, Kyungsoo pulls Jongin into his arms. Jongin’s eyes widen, but the security, the warmth, the feeling of home, makes a bigger breaking point hit. Jongin cries into Kyungsoo’s chest, and clenches the back of his shirt. Kyungsoo holds him tight, stroking his hair and muttering soothing words.

“It's okay,” he keeps saying.

He even plant a kiss on Jongin’s head, that instantly calms Jongin, taking deep breaths. Kyungsoo slowly lets him go, and cups his cheeks, wiping the tears from them.

“Whatever may have happened to him, it isn't your fault, Jongin,” Kyungsoo rests his forehead against Jongin’s, noses a mere centimeter apart. “It is not your fault,” he repeats. “There's nothing you — or anyone — could have done, or can do now. You did nothing wrong.”

Jongin hiccups, and burrows his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s head again, and Jongin relaxes. Kyungsoo’s touch is gentle, soothing, and warm. It gives Jongin a sense of safety and understanding, something he has been waiting to return for a long time. Jongin breathing steadies, and eventually, Kyungsoo releases him again, and kneels.

“I won't force you to tell me anything more,” Kyungsoo continues, “but if you ever want to, I’m always going to be there.”

Jongin blinks, and tries to wipe his eyes. “Really?”

Kyungsoo nods, takes Jongin’s hand, and presses his lips to the back of it. “Really.”

“Oh.”

Jongin glances up, and Kyungsoo turns back, turning red when he sees a figure in front of their table. He’s small framed, but taller than Kyungsoo, and his eyes are pretty, and his lips are twisted in a smirk

Kyungsoo stands then, but doesn't release his hold on Jongin’s hand. “I didn't know you were coming over so soon,” Kyungsoo says, trying to keep his cool, but frankly, failing at it.

“Wow,” the male muses, “you kneeling in front of someone? That's a first.”

“I fought you in high school, I won't hesitate to do it again, Baekhyun.” 


End file.
